


The best men die of broken hearts

by Queen_of_Thorns88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Azor Ahai Prophecy, F/M, The War for the Dawn, i'm very very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88
Summary: Melisandre has shared the Azor Ahai prophecy and it comes into play in the War for the dawn
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52
Collections: Jonrya Week: Sweet and Spicy Summer





	The best men die of broken hearts

She let her eyes roam around the battlefield and came to the startling realization that they were losing. For the first time the Free Folk, the Northmen, the Southern armies and the dragonlords came together to fight a common enemy and it still was not enough. _Inhale. Exhale. The man who fears losing has already lost. Calm as still water._ She continues cutting down Others as quickly as the dragons burn them but they seem to keep coming from every direction.

The knowledge of what she must do comes so suddenly it almost earns her a sword in the stomach. Finally, she has a clear plan. When people will talk about it later, they will say that she moved with so much precision and grace she put the best dancers to shame. She obliterates every obstacle in her path until she is near him at last. It must be timed perfectly for this to work

Reaching out to Nymeria, she lets the direwolf queen know exactly what she needs. As soon as she has given the command, Nymeria howls and her massive wolf pack fall into position. Arya takes the time to really study Jon as he fights the latest wright that attacked him. 

_Swift as a deer. Quiet as a shadow. Fear cuts deeper than swords. Quick as a snake. Calm as still water. Fear cuts deeper than swords. Strong as a bear. Fierce as a wolverine. Fear cuts deeper than swords._

She calculates when the killing blow will come and as soon as he raises his sword she leaps behind the thing and lets the sword run through them both. The dead thing shatters and Arya falls forward in Jon’s arms, hugging him as tightly as when she was a little girl. He catches her on reflex. He always does. Then his eyes widen first in realization then horror. A chocked “no: escapes his lips and she wants nothing more than to take his pain away. Instead she caresses his face with all the love she feels and gifts him with one of her true smiles.

He carefully lowers her to the ground and forgets everything but her. The Others are insignificant now. Why should he care about the battle when his reason for fighting just impaled her heart on his sword?

“Why, Arya? Why?” he has to know. He has to understand. But he does know, doesn’t he? It’s because of that stupid prophecy the Red Priestess was raving about. He sees the light fading in her eyes and her pack surrounds her body, protecting her from any further harm. He will not leave her side either. Let the Others come and take him, he would never leave her to die alone. He has to tell her before it’s too late. She deserves to know. He speaks the three words and he knows she understand their meaning has changed with time. The gods are cruel and before she has a chance to reply she draws her last breath. His sword glows red in her chest and as he pulls it with an agonizing scream it is as if he is wielding their souls.

His grief and rage are terrible to behold. He is a man possessed, a vengeful spirit set only to destroy. She died so they could win and he grants her that favor. He could never deny her anything. When everything is said and done, Jon has one more thing to do for her. Lady Melisandre only has time to glimpse at his hateful eyes before he cuts her in half. A life for a life. 

He walks to Arya’s body, cradles her close and drives her dagger in his chest. With his last breath he speaks her name and then he is finally at peace.


End file.
